Mass IPod
by Cycian
Summary: De la musique plus mass effect égal cette fanfiction ! T: Juste pour être sûre .
1. Chapter 1

Beggin - Madcon

Le commandant Shepard profitait de la fête qui avait lui même lancée , il profitait de la vue appétissante d'une Tali ivre qui dansait d'une façon plus qu'enjôleuse , faisant rouler ses hanches bien formées . Shepard fut tiré de sa rêverie par un cri aigu qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Samantha .

Cette dernière était soulevée par Grunt , lui même soulevé par Wrex et les pouvoirs biotiques de Jack .

" Pyramide ! " S'exclama le plus jeune Krogan

" Il manque quelqu'un en bas , la biotique compte pas ! " Dit Wrex

" Allez vous faire ...! " Leur répondit la biotique en question .

Le commandant décida de se prêter au jeu .

" Allez les filles, faites de la place pour le Commandant " Souria Shepard, en mettant le pied droit de Grunt sur son épaule .

" Je peux avoir mon mot à dire ? Non ? Bon , d'accord " Maugréa Samantha , qui semblait plutôt contente d'être en haut .

"Attention Shepard , j'enlève la télékinésie " Prévint Jack

Le commandant avait porté des choses très lourdes, des armes lourdes , un Kaidan assommé en armure complète et une certaine quarienne malgres ces antécédents , Shepard fut prit au dépourvu quand un Krogan de 350 kilos minimum se jucha sur ses épaules .

Apparemment , la tête du commandant devait être comique car Jack éclata de rire et Kasumi apparu pour prendre une photo avant de re disparaître .

" Au secours ! " Cria Shepard

Kaidan eut soudain un regard paniqué .

" TIMBER COMMANDER TIMBER " Hurla le biotique .

" Timb quoi ? " Shepard leva les yeux, et sentit le pied de Grunt quitter ses épaules . Le Krogan aux yeux bleus s'écrasa lamentablement sur le canapé , toujours en tenant à bout de bras une Samantha hilare .

" Grunt craint les chatouilles " Réussit à articuler Samantha entre deux rires .

Deadman's gun

" Les voies sont ouvertes , commandant "

Shepard pensa au chemin effectué . Il se mît à courir vers sa fin .

Il se rappela ses premiers pas sur le Normandy, ses premiers mots échangés avec Joker, la mort Jenkins , de Nihlus, de Saren , l'angoisse constante qu'il avait éprouvé , la joie qu'il avait partagé avec son commando et l'équipage .

La tristesse et le regret qu'il avait ressentis à sa mort . Le soulagement de se réveiller , et la crainte de l'inconnu et du lendemain . La culpabilité ressentie en comprenant que une partie de son équipage n'avait pas eu sa chance . La peur que tout le monde l'ait oublié ou ait tourné la page .

Mais il se souvint aussi des soirées arrosées entre amis, les discussion avec l'équipage...

Les bons moments , son premier baiser avec Tali , la première fois ou il l'avait vu sans son masque , sa première cuite au ryncol . Ses fous rires avec ses amis , les " Nam Flashback ! " de Thane, les " attaques ninja " de Kasumi .

Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait probablement jamais . Qu'il ne construira pas une maison sur Rannoch pour Tali. Qu'il ne la serrera plus jamais dans ses bras. Qu'il ne ferait plus de volley-ball biotique avec Jack . Qu'il ne méditerait plus avec Samara. Qu'il ne chanterait plus avec Mordin . Qu'il ne boira plus en échangeant des histoires avec Zaeed .

Qu'il ne ferait plus de " Shepard-Wrex " . Qu'il n'entendra plus les " c'était une blague " d'IDA . Il n'entendra plus jamais les blagues salaces de Ken Donnely . Il ne jouera plus les commères avec Kasumi .

Ne prendra plus le thé avec Miranda . Et plus d'eau de vie de Serrice avec Chakwas . Il n'entendra plus les " Je suis en train de faire des calibrations , peut-être plus tard ? " de Garrus .

Il ne se fera plus stalker par Liara . Il ne jouera plus aux cartes avec James , Steve et Joker . Il ne verra pas la victoire .

Ni la nouvelle brosse à dent de Samantha .

Ne lira plus de poème avec Ashley sur la tombe de Kaidan . Elle devra les lires seule sur sa tombe.

" C'était une belle aventure " Pensa t-il , comme pour se convaincre .

Il était fier de ce que son équipage avait accompli . Miranda se dévoilait , Jacob s'affirmait , Kasumi tournait la page, Jack s'adoucissait ... Tout le monde changeait, et en bien . Shepard espérait que sa mort ne causerait pas trop de peine.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son ultime voyage, toutes les pensées du Commandant étaient pour ses amis , ses amours et ses espoirs.

" Je ne veux pas partir , mais je le dois " Il se laissa tomber dans le rayon vert .

" Tali " fut son dernier mot. Et son dernier regard se posa sur la Terre , qui serait bientôt libre .

Il avait gagné .

Over the rainbow - Iz

Jack participa activement comme tout le monde au recherches pour retrouver le Commandant Shepard , après les recherches , elle se consacra à l'entraînement des jeunes de l'université Grissom .

Miranda aida à reconstruire le commandant une nouvelle fois . Des fragment de l'ADN du héros était disséminé un peu partout et surtout chez les " synthétiques " . Elle emménagea à Sydney avec sa sœur .

Jacob , Brynne et son fils s'installèrent à Vancouver . L'enfant , se révélant être un garçon fut nommé " Thane " en mémoire à un certain Drell.

Grunt retourna à Tuchanka pour gérer la compagnie Aralak , sous la tutelle de Wrex, il apprit les subtilités du commandement Krogan ( composé à 95% de violent coup de tête )

Wrex eut de nombreux enfants et fut le premier " papa gâteau " Krogan . Il tenta d'avoir un harem. Baraka menaça de le castrer. Derrière chaque grand homme, il y a une femme.

Les actions exemplaires d'Ashley lavèrent l'honneur de sa famille et son travail impeccable en tant que Spectre firent d'elle une icône non seulement de l'Alliance mais aussi de toutes les organisations militaire .

Liara se concentra sur son travail de Courtier de l'ombre , avec sous ses ordres une certaine voleuse japonaise et un drell de constante mauvaise humeur.

Zaeed se retira du métier et partit vivre dans un coin tranquille d'Amérique troquant son fusil de chasse pour une canne à pêche . Il écrivit un recueil d'histoires et d'anecdotes qui devint vite un best-seller .

Garrus et Samara partirent ensemble sur Omega , dans le but d'améliorer la situation . La station resta un lieu de débauche et de crime, mais les habitants étaient protéger .

Samara s'installa dans le sanctuaire en ruine avec sa fille .

Garrus rentra à Palaven pour y retrouver sa mère , sa sœur et son père . Il fut rappeler à la Citadelle pour devenir un Spectre et travailla en binôme avec une certaine Mademoiselle Williams .

James Véga devint un commandant N7 respecté et admiré . Il arborait un nouveau tatouage " Loco " sur tout son avant bras gauche .

Joker et IDA restèrent ensemble dans le Normandy , la loi sur le mariage "synthétique " et "organique " étant passée sans problème , ils furent les premiers à ce marier .

Le docteur Karin Chakwas demeura au sein du Normandy .

Javik mît fin à ses jours à la fin de la guerre . Il eut toutefois le temps de consigner son savoir dans une balise destinée à Liara T'Soni .

Thane trouva la paix à travers l'océan , retrouva sa femme et veilla sur ses anciens camarades en attendant qu'ils le rejoigne .

Mordin fut retrouver dans les ruines du Voile , il passa quelques mois en soins intensifs . Il fit progresser la science et devint le scientifique Galarien le plus célèbre de la Galaxie .

L'amiral Anderson fut enterré dans une cérémonie somptueuse . Kahlee Sanders renomma une section de l'université Grissom en son honneur .

Légion fut reconstitué , et dirigea les geths vers un âge d'or .

Et enfin , Tali et Shepard bâtirent une maison sur Rannoch avec l'aide de nombreux volontaires . L'Alliance offrit le Normandy au commandant, qui le " prêta " à un timonier à casquette . Shepard et Tali adoptèrent des enfants quariens qui furent nommés " Kaidan " et " Rael " .

Eminem - Survival et Hail to the king by Avenged Sevenfold

Miranda ouvrit les yeux , elle était blessée , mais en vie. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel . Il était bleu . Bleu . Bleu . Sans moissonneurs , juste remplit de vaisseau de secours . Elle se releva , ramassa sa mitraillette, et se dirigea vers le centre d'information le plus proche . Elle devait savoir ce qu'il était advenu du commandant Shepard .

Le commandant se réveilla . Il était branché à des machines . Il le sentait . Mais il était en vie et ça , c'était inattendu .

" Commandant , ne paniquez pas , c'est moi Miranda "

" Où sommes-nous ? Où est le Normandy !? " Demanda Shepard .

" Nous sommes à Londres et le Normandy est là. Et Tali aussi , si c'est ce que vous vous demandez . " Rassura Miranda.

Le commandant n'avait pas besoin de plus d'information . Il se leva en arrachant tout les tubes qui le reliait aux machines , tout en ignorant les ordres de l'ex opérateur de Cerberus . Il défonça la porte et traversa le couloir la tête baissée , sans prêter attention aux médecins qui essayaient de le retenir . Il fonça jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnut comme étant la salle d'attente .

Une certaine quarienne était là , et le regard dans ses yeux brillant violet en disait plus qu'un long discours .

" On à fini de survivre Tali. Maintenant, on peut commencer à vivre "

**Et j'offre un cadeau à la personne qui reconnaîtra les références :D **

**Voilà ce qui ce passe quand on me laisse seule avec quelques chanson , une envie d'écrire et de quoi écrire . **

**Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai écris en haut, c'est juste ce qui me traverse dans la tête quand j'écoute la musique . J'espère que cela vous plaît , vous pouvez laissez un commentaire ! Vous pouvez aussi ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krik , MalyB qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone . **

**Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire . **

**Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : MalyB ( u/3400139/Maly-B ) et Krikr ( u/4756622/ ) .**


	2. Chapter 2

Ballade pour Roger - Jacques Higelin

Je peux plus dormir .

Je peux plus rêver ...

Je suis pas sur de me réveiller ...

J'en peux plus de vivre dans la crainte du lendemain . De devoir me battre tout les jours au nom de la vie . De survivre pour survivre , de savoir qu'en supposant que je survive , je serais seul et sans utilité .

Que l'on me jugera pour avoir fait sauter ce relais, pour avoir travailler avec Cerberus .

Qu'on me condamnera à perpétuité .

Que je mourrais comme j'ai vécu . Dans la solitude .

Je ne supporte plus d'être seul dans le noir ,

De voir ma sale gueule dans le miroir .

J'aimerais qu'une femme me tire de ce calvaire ,

Qu'elle devienne ma joie, ma lumière .

Mais le sort est ainsi fait que certain doivent finir seuls .

Que les plus braves n'ont pas toujours les plus belles récompenses ,

Que parfois, les plus braves n'ont pour seule pitance le désespoir ,

Accompagné par la tristesse et le deuil .

Je pris les pilules déposées par Chakwas sur ma table basse. J'en pris une lourde poignée . Les cachets étaient un substitut de joie efficace . Les déçus de la vie le savait bien . Je m'allongea sur mon lit , les médicaments m'aidaient à dormir .

Il se mît à dormir ,

Sans réfléchir ,

Sans rêver ,

Il pût se reposer,

Oublier son triste sort ,

Et oublier chaque jour la vie qui s'en va ,

Et oublier que la seule qui tends les bras ,

Est la mort .

Garrus se souvint à jamais de cette matinée où il partit réveiller le commandant qui ne s'était pas montrer . Il le trouva en train de dormir . Mais personne ne pût le réveiller .

Les moissonneurs ne l'avait pas tué. L'homme trouble non plus. La solitude et la dépression s'en étaient chargées .

Maintenant il dort

Il n'a plus à pleurer

À maudire le passé

Et le temps qui s'évapore

Il n'a plus à souffrir ...

Il peut dormir ...

Il peut rêver ...

Même si il ne pourra plus se réveiller ...

Don't cry - guns n'roses

Ne te cache plus

Tu t'es trop battue

Contre tes sentiments

Mais tu ne peux plus aller de l'avant

Car la tristesse comme un trop lourd fardeau

T'empêche de faire le grand saut

Celui qui te permettra de pouvoir

Enfin te regarder dans le miroir

Tu as le droit de ressentir la tristesse et le malheur

La haine , la fureur et la douleur

Ton armure ne te protège de tout

Ne place pas tes sentiments sous écrous

Enlève ton masque et laisse toi aller .

Tes larmes ne vont pas te tuer

Elles juste te soulager

Du fardeaux que tu as trop longtemps porté

Laisse toi pleurer cette nuit ,

Peu importe si tu sanglotes ou cris ,

Cette nuit sois toi même ,

Car tu n'es pas un golem .

Je resterais avec toi

Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras

Je te prendrais dans mes bras

Tu n'est pas aussi seule que tu ne le croie .

Le passé est passé

Mais il laisse des marques avec agressivité

Des marques que seules les larmes et l'amitié

Peuvent parvenir à effacer .

I'll stand by you - The pretenders et Summertime de Janis Joplin

Tali entendit des bruits de pleurs étouffés, elle se retourna et vit son commandant s'agiter sur son lit , en proie à des cauchemars , probablement . Elle se précipita à ses côtés , elle le prit dans ses bras .

Elle l'entendit murmurer les noms de leurs camarades tombés à la guerre . Tali lui caressa les cheveux , le serra fort contre elle en murmurant " Ça va aller ... Ça va aller " . Il hurla son nom avant de se réveiller en sueur et en larmes . Il lui tourna le dos , honteux .

" Je suis désolé ... Tu n'as pas à voir ça , je ne te mérite pas Tali, j'ai échoué ... J'ai tout foiré ... " Murmura t-il .

" Je suis là pour toi , depuis le début . Et je le serais toujours ." Dit la quarienne et se glissant à la droite de son compagnon . " Dis moi tout ce qui cloche "

" Je ne pourrais le dire sans pleurer et perdre ma dignité " Répondit Shepard en regardant le sol

" Parle moi , n'ai pas honte de pleurer, laisse moi être avec toi à travers les moments joyeux comme dans les plus tristes , dans l'allégresse comme dans le malheur . Je connais la tristesse moi aussi , tu étais la pour moi , laisse moi être là pour toi aussi . Rien de ce que tu ne confesseras ne te feras baisser dans mon estime . Même si tu dois t'énerver , lâche tout , parle moi autant que tu voudras , cris autant que tu voudras , je serais à tes côtés ." Dit Tali , en prenant la tête de Shepard entre ses deux mains à trois doigt .

" Je n'en peux plus de voir tout ses morts , de devoir perdre ceux que j'aime . J'ai peur pour toi , Tali ... Qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ... Mais j'ai aussi peur que cela ce finisse . Car à chaque fois , les chemins de tout le monde se séparent , et je me retrouve seul ... À chaque fois ! J'en peux plus d'être seul à la fin ... De me retrouver sans but et sans utilité . " Confessa Shepard .

" Quand cela sera finit Shepard ... La galaxie aura besoin de leaders , de sécurité et surtout d'être reconstruite . Des personnes mal intentionnées tenteront des coups d'états . Nous aurons une autre bonne raison de repartir sur le Normandy " Rassura Tali .

" Et ensuite direction Rannoch , j'ai une maison à construire , si je me souviens bien " Sourit Shepard .

The quest - Bryn Christopher

Il gisait là , sur son lit d'hôpital , l'homme que j'aimais tant . Ses grands yeux noirs étaient vitreux , sa peaux qui était jadis aussi brûlante que le soleil était glacée . Thane était partit à travers la mer .

Pourquoi dois-je me battre , à présent , si je n'ai plus de raison de vivre ?

Je me mis à courir comme une dératée dans les rues de la Citadelle, refusant d'y croire .

Je rentra dans un bâtiment au hasard , monta les escaliers quatre à quatre , arriva au dernier étage épuisée , avant de me mettre debout sur la rambarde , les bras en croix, la tête rejetée en arrière , en direction du ciel , comme un ultime défi .

Que dois-je faire ? Me jeter à corps perdu dans la guerre ? Mettre fin à mon existence ? Et avoir combattu pendant si longtemps pour finir comme ça ? Non ... Je dois trouver une fin digne de mon parcours ...

" J'ignore pourquoi je repense à ça maintenant ." Dis-je à moi même , en me tenant devant la voie de la Synthèse . " Dans quelques secondes, tout cela n'aurait que peu d'importance " je m'élance vers une mort certaine, avec un sourire plaqué sur mon visage tuméfié . Une fin digne des plus grands héros .

Une fin digne de moi, et le meilleur restait à venir .

**En fait ,j'aime tellement ce concept que je compte en faire plus qu'un One Shot . J'essaierais de le mettre à jours aussi souvent que possible, mais je pense pouvoir publier souvent , vu que je passe beaucoup de mon temps à écouter de la musique . **

**Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai écris en haut, c'est juste ce qui me traverse dans la tête quand j'écoute la musique . J'espère que cela vous plaît , vous pouvez laissez un commentaire ! Vous pouvez aussi ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krikr , MalyB qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone . **

**Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire . **

**Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : MalyB ( u/3400139/Maly-B ) et Krikr ( u/4756622/ ) .**


	3. Chapter 3

Avant de nous dire adieu - Jeanne Manson

Ashley Williams venait de tourner le dos à son ancien commandant et amant , refusant de trahir l'alliance en aidant Cerberus .

" Ashley , les secours ne seront pas la avant un bout de temps. Montez à bord du Normandy , nous ne sommes pas loin Sur'Kesh , nous pouvons vous déposez . " Proposa Shepard , en retenant la jeune femme par l'avant bras .

" Et voyager sur un vaisseau de Cerberus ? Jamais ! "

" Sur MON vaisseau . Le Normandy . Je ne vous laisse pas le choix " Ordonna Shepard

" Vous n'êtes plus mon commandant . "

" Mais je suis toujours un Spectre . Je vous réquisitionne . "

Ashley soupira , et suivit avec amertume le commandant .

Elle décida de s'installer dans la baie d'observation pour la durée du voyage , en traversant le CIC et les quartiers de l'équipage , elle pût constater que certaine choses n'avait pas changées . Le commandant avait rassemblé une foule d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices qui donneraient corps et âmes pour figurer dans son harem .

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'une autre femme avait déjà peut être voler le cœur du commandant .

" Ash , Shepard veut vous voir " Dit Joker .

" Moi non . " Répondit Ashley .

" J'imagine qu'essayer de vous faire changer d'avis serait une perte de temps , n'est-ce pas ? "

" Exact , Joker , exact . "

Une dizaine de minute plus tard , deux marines armés l'escortèrent jusqu'à la cabine du commandant .

" Nous vous laissons avec le Commandant " On devinait la grande majuscule dans la voix du soldat blondinet .

Elle entra dans l'immense cabine du commandant avec un pas déterminé .

" Que voulez vous , Shepard ? " Demanda t-elle ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le baiser passionner que le Commandant posa sur ses lèvres .

Ashley hésita . Devait elle succomber une dernière aux mains de son amant qu'elle croyait mort , ou refuser et le regretter ?

Le choix était vite fait, Ashley préférait vivre au jour le jour .

" Oublions ces deux dernières années , faisons comme si nous étions de retour au voyage à Ilos ... " Susurra le Spectre .

" Ça me va ... " Elle se blottit dans ses bras , avant de s'éloigner pour retirer ses vêtements . Shepard l'imita avec célérité , il l'attira dans ses bras musclés et l'embrassa fougueusement , caressant sa langue contre la sienne . Peau contre peau , tête contre tête . Shepard souleva Ashley et la porta jusqu'à son lit la posa délicatement sur le matelas , la couvrant de baisers et de caresses .

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le renversa sur le matelas , se positionnant au dessus de lui .

" Juste une dernière fois ... Avant de nous dire adieu " Pensa t-elle .

Une dernière fois pour oublier toutes ces nuits seules qu'elle avait subies,

Une dernière fois pour oublier toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait versé ,

Une dernière fois pour oublier que son amant et ami avait quitté la vie ,

Une dernière fois pour oublier sa résurrection et juste pour l'oublier .

This oath -Caliban

Shepard était furieux . Il rentrait d'Horizon . La tristesse qu'il ressentait n'était rien comparée à sa rage et au sentiment de profonde trahison qu'il ressentait . Il s'enferma seul dans sa cabine , avec une dizaine de bouteille de ryncol .

Soûl et enragé Shepard décida de vider son sac à Ashley , il mît sa photo devant lui , l'appela et tomba sur son répondeur . Il prit une grande inspiration et commença .

" Pourquoi t'a l'air de croire que je maîtrise tout ? Je suis la victime putain ,c'est moi qui ait été tué , c'est moi qui ait tout perdu ! Et tu dramatises et ne pense qu'à ta gueule ! J'ai pas fais le choix de mourir et encore moins de ressusciter ! J'aurais préféré rester mort plutôt que d'entendre tes propos , depuis quand tu défends les non humains !? Depuis quand tu pense que je suis raciste alors que mon commando compte une grosse majorité d'extra-terrestre ! Et depuis quand t'a pas confiance en moi ? Je t'ai sauvé , aimé , donné un foyer et tu me remercies comme ça ? Sal*pe ! " Hurla Shepard comme un dégénéré ( ou Jack ) .

Tout le Normandy était réveillé . La plupart des membres juraient qu'ils iraient foutre le feu aux affaires de l'ancienne membre de l'équipage si ils le pouvait .

Garrus comprenait ce que Shepard ressentait , Grunt voulait détruire celle qui rendait son Krant malheureux , Zaeed et Jack n'en avait strictement rien à faire , mais était toujours partants pour tuer/frapper/mutiler/brûler quelque chose , Jacob faisait une série de 15 pompes à chaque " sal*pe " prononcé par Shepard . Il était à 20 séries de 15 pompes.

Mordin en profitait pour faire un test sur les hormones de la colère humaine . Joker avait rejoint le commandant et gueulait avec lui . Kelly prescrit une vingtaines de séances de psychologie à Shepard . Et Miranda , elle , en profitait pour récupérer des insultes à lancer à Jack pour plus tard.

Les jolies choses - Marion Cotillard

Miranda et Jack se vouaient une haine et une rivalité sans merci . Quand Jack revint de Pragia , avec des preuves que Cerberus l'avait belle et bien prise pour un vulgaire cobaye , la criminelle partit voir la " pom pom girl de Cerberus " .

" Sale garce , regarde ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! " Cria Jack , jetant le data pad sur le bureau de Miranda avec rage . La brunette parcourut rapidement le dossier des yeux .

" Ils n'étaient plus affiliés à Cerberus . " Dit Miranda d'un ton froid

" Arrête de les défendre merde ! Ils te donnent combien par jour pour que tu sois comme ça !? "

" Pas assez pour vous supporter " Répliqua l'agent de Cerberus

" Pas assez pour supporter la vérité surtout , arrête de les mettre sur un piédestal , reine de glace , quand t'apprendras la vérité , la chute sera dure "

" Je n'ai nul besoin de vos conseils . Pourquoi vous voulez essayer de me protéger ? "

" Les jolies choses sont les plus fragiles . " Dit simplement Jack avant de tourner les talons et d'envoyer une charge biotique sur les documents de Miranda .

Cette dernière resta médusée derrière son bureau .

Elle était la fille parfaite ,

Jack était une fille sans loi

Elle la prenait pour une marionnette

Miranda ne l'aime pas .

La brunette s'énerva contre son ordinateur , qu'elle envoya voler dans un élan de frustration .

Jack , amusée , assista à un pétage de plombs monumental de la part de Miranda . Elle était tranquillement installée dans la " chambre " de Zaeed avec Garrus, Joker , Shepard et Kasumi .

" Jack à gagné le pari "Constata la voleuse .

" Miranda va être de mauvais poil et va probablement surcharger l'équipage avec du boulot, mais ça valait le coup . " Commenta Garrus.

" J'ai déjà mis la vidéo sur Yoptube , on à déjà battu le million de vues . " Annonça Shepard .

" Elle va tous nous tuer . Mais c'était drôle " Dit Zaeed .

" Ça tête quand on va lui montrer la vidéo risque aussi d'être comique . Et mortelle " Dit le Turien

" On ne vit qu'une fois . Sauf quand on s'appelle Shepard "Dit Joker .

Wild world - skins ( j'aime bien cette version , ne me jugez pas ! )

Maintenant que tout est fini

Même si cela brise mon cœur

Je dois te laisser partir du Normandy

J'espère que ton avenir sera exempt de heurt

**Cette fic est à la fois une délivrance et une malédiction , je suis toujours heureuse de l'écrire et ne tombe pas à court d'inspiration , mais je l'écris toujours entre 1 heure du matin et 4 heures du matin . En tout cas , je suis gonflée à bloc pour la poursuivre ! **

**Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai écris en haut, c'est juste ce qui me traverse dans la tête quand j'écoute la musique . J'espère que cela vous plaît , vous pouvez laissez un commentaire ! Vous pouvez aussi ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krikr , MalyB qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone . **

**Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire . **

**Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : MalyB ( u/3400139/Maly-B ) et Krikr ( u/4756622/ ) .**


	4. Chapter 4

Pour une expérience meilleure lecture ,veuillez écoutez les morceaux lors de la lecture .

Bon anniversaire - Guesch Patti

C'était l'anniversaire de la Commandante Shepard , malheureusement , il semblait que cette dernière soit la seule à s'en souvenir .

Elle se sentait triste , indignée et terriblement seule . Elle risquait sa vie pour l'univers , et qu'avait-elle en retour ? Des cicatrices , des bleus , et aucune reconnaissance . Son équipage , le meilleur de la galaxie , formé des plus grands génies , des plus forts soldats , des plus brillants ingénieurs étaient trop stupide pour ce souvenir d'une maudite date !

Elle quitta le Normandy pour aller boire sur Oméga , histoire d'oublier cette sale journée . Ils ne tenaient pas elle ? Elle avait toujours tout fait pour leur bien-être , et eux , que faisaient t-ils pour elle ? Rien , rien, RIEN !

Ils avaient pas assez de crédits pour un pauvre modèle de vaisseau ? Pour une saloperie de hamster ? Elle faisait leur fiches de paies , elle connaissait le montant de leurs gains , et vu ce qu'elle leurs donnait , ils pourraient au moins offrir une connerie de carte ou envoyer un mail .

Pendant ce temps , sur le Normandy .

" Joker , mettez en place les guirlandes , Kelly , donnez un coup de main à Gardner pour le gâteau , Grunt , aidez-moi à porter les cadeaux " Ordonna Miranda .

" La commandante est sur le pont , agent Lawson est relevée de ses fonctions " Annonça IDA .

" Vite , éteignez les lumières , IDA " Demanda Jacob .

La commandante était occupée à maudire les effets secondaires de sa résurrection , l'état d'ébriété était déjà partit , et pourtant , elle avait s'était lâchée sur l'alcool . Quand elle arriva aux quartiers de l'équipage , elle fut accueillie par les ténèbres .

" Putain ! C'est dégueulasse ! Journée pourrie ! Pas de lumière en plus , comme si c'était déjà pas assez merdique comme journée !" Pesta la commandante en cherchant un interrupteur à tâtons " IDA bordel ! C'est quoi le problème ? EDF fait la gueule pour leur base que j'ai fais exploser , ils comprennent pas que c'est juste une sale habitude de faire tout péter pour moi !? "

Elle s'avança dans le mess .

Soudain , les lumières s'allumèrent révélant tout l'équipage , avec de petits chapeaux ridicules sur la tête .

" SURPRISE ! "

La commandante eut un mouvement de recul , ses yeux étaient comme des soucoupes . Soudain , la réalité la frappa , et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de joies .

" Vous êtes dingues, vous tous ,dingues ... " Dit la commandante avec un sourire aussi immense que la connerie d'Udina .

Elle fit la fête toute la nuit durant avec son équipage , ils seraient peut-être tous mort demain , autant profiter l'instant présent .

En parlant de présent, la commandante reçu une flopée de cadeaux .

Des revues érotiques de la part de Joker , dont une dédicacée .

Un livre du kamasutra version humain/turien de la part de Mordin .

Une petite poupée Jacob qui disait " The prriiiize " à chaque fois que on lui pressait le torse .

Un livre de dogme pour Justicar qu'elle avait dédicacé " Pour la fille que la vie ne m'a pas donnée " .

Une photo de elle et Thane encadrée avec sa signature .

Kasumi lui avait offert la tête de la statue de la liberté qu'elles avait vue chez Hock .

Miranda lui offrit un livre nommé " les milles et une façons de dire " au revoir " " pour que Shepard varie un petit peu des " je dois partir " " .

Karin lui offrit une bouteille d'eau de vie de Serrice , qu'elles consommèrent presque immédiatement avec le reste de l'équipage .

Garrus lui offrit un tee-shirt avec marqué dessus " Je suis la petite copine d'Archangel " . Si c'était pas du marquage de territoire, ça .

Zaeed lui offrit une balle de Jessie en collier .

Grunt lui offrit un dessin fait de façon maladroite, mais tendre , la représentant tuant un Dévoreur avec Grunt , avec en dessous noté : "moa é ma Krant Shepard ! "

Jack lui offrit un exemplaire collector de la vidéo du nervous breakdown de Miranda accompagné par un tatouage qu'elle lui fera plus tard représentant le Normandy .

Tali lui offrit " apprendre à conduire un Mako pour les nuls " .

IDA lui offrit des photos embarrassante de tout l'équipage , à leur grand malheur .

L'équipage tout entier offrit le livre " Apprendre à danser pour les nuls " ainsi qu'une liste des choses pour laquelle ils l'aimait tant .

C'était vraiment un anniversaire idyllique .

Casey's last ride - Kris Kristofferson .

Le commandant était à "l'enterrement " du lieutenant Alenko , disparut sur Virmire . Il garda un regard et une posture froide devant l'équipage , et quand celui-ci s'en alla , il se laissa aller au malheur et au regret .

" Pourquoi merde , POURQUOI ? " Se demanda t-il.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Saren lui fasse perdre du temps , pourquoi avait-il eu à choisir entre deux de ses meilleurs amis , condamnant l'un des deux à une mort certaine et douloureuse .

Kaidan avait de la famille à Vancouver , un père et une mère qui pleurent la mort de leur fils adoré , un cousin qui se retrouvera seul lors des permissions , une maison qui sera vendue, des souvenirs qui seront perdus .

Shepard avait laissé mourir un homme sous ses ordres, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais .

Une main compatissante se posa sur son épaule . Une main à trois doigts .

" Tali , que puis-je pour vous ? " Demanda le commandant , en essayant d'empêcher sa gorge nouée de sangloter .

" Arrêtez de vous en vouloir , commandant , ce n'était pas de votre faute , vous avez fais tout ce qu'il y avait à faire , ne voyez pas que les vies perdues , voyez aussi les vies sauvées " Dit la jeune quarienne , en se plaçant à la gauche de son officier supérieur .

" Il est mort , il était jeune , il avait toute sa vie devant lui ... Je m'en veux tellement ... " Confessa Shepard .

Le pas lourd de Wrex indiqua que le krogan était ici .

" Il serait mort de toute façon . Ses implants L2 lui avait refilé un cancer , il était condamné à mourir , ses parents l'ont presque pas connu , il avait pas de gosse , de sœur à charge comme Williams . Il était foutu , z'avez fait le bon choix , Shepard " Dit le Krogan de sa voix gutturale .

" Wrex "

" Shepard "

" Anderson m'a donné rendez-vous à un bar. J'aurais l'air bête seul ... " Commença Shepard .

" Je vais chercher le taxi " Dit Tali .

" Gentille petite " Commenta Wrex .

" J'ai un fusil à pompe "

" Brave petite "

Il se prit un coup de crosse entre les jambes .

Burn it down - linkin park

" Partons de là , Jack , vous devez mourir d'envie de faire sauter ce tas de merde "

" Grave. Dégageons de Pragia " Dit Jack en entrant dans la navette .

Tandis que la navette se dirigeait vers le Normandy , la biotique jouait nerveusement avec le détonateur .

Elle hésitait vraiment à faire exploser cet endroit , oui elle avait souffert , s'était battue , avait tué pour la première fois là-bas , mais c'était quand même une des rares traces de son passé . Presque la seule .

Elle soupira . Elle fit un signe de tête en direction du commandant . Ce dernier frappa à répétition la porte de la navette, faisant accélérer le véhicule .

Elle respira un grand coup , regarda la fenêtre , et appuya sur le bouton .

Un grand champignon atomique se forma , les flammes étaient titanesque , la force d'explosion frappa violemment la navette, la secouant .

Elle se souvint des liens qui la retenait en permanence . Ils brûlaient .

Elle se souvint de la vitre sans teint qui la séparait des autres enfants. Elle brûlait .

Elle se souvint de l'infirmerie , où il lui administrait des fortifiants douloureux et dangereux . Elle brûlait aussi .

Elle se souvint de la cantine , où on lui jeta de la nourriture à la tête . Elle brûlait , comme le reste.

Tout ce qui avait fait d'elle une garce commençait à brûler . Elle pouvait aller de l'avant . Enfin.

Les flammes se reflétèrent dans ses yeux pendant un long moment . Elle réussit à s'endormir sans devoir abuser de drogue . Elle était en paix , concentrée , et prête à épauler le commandant dans la quête folle qu'était la sauvegarde de la galaxie .

**Voilà , j'en profite pour faire une petite dédicace à ceux qui me suivent , ainsi que cette fic , vous êtes géniaux ! Je tiens aussi à remercier Maly B ( au fait , j'ai encore fais la faute du " fusil à poulpe " ) et Krikr , qui sont des mentors qui assurent ! J'aimerais aussi remercier mes amies Juliette , Denisia , Loona qui me poussent à m'améliorer , me corrigent et me soutiennent dans tout mes projets aussi déjantés soit-ils . Et aussi Kal'Reegar , c'est quand même la classe d'être suivie par le quarien le plus classe de la galaxie ;) Grazie ! **

**Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai écris en haut, c'est juste ce qui me traverse dans la tête quand j'écoute la musique . J'espère que cela vous plaît , vous pouvez laissez un commentaire ! Vous pouvez aussi ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krikr , MalyB qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone . **

**Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire . **

**Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : MalyB ( u/3400139/Maly-B ) et Krikr ( u/4756622/ ) .**


	5. Chapter 5

Pour une meilleure lecture ,veuillez écoutez les morceaux lors de la lecture .

_Time - David Bowie_ ( watch?v=MQSZR3NSqm8)

Le commandant faisait le point sur les dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées . Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées , bonne comme mauvaise . Après sa mort , l'équipage s'était séparé , Shepard était heureux de les retrouver , mais était inquiet de constater qu'ils avaient tous changés .

Ashley était devenue colérique et était remplie de rancœur .

Garrus était devenu encore plus solitaire , et semblait avoir des difficultés à aller de l'avant seul , malgré l'aide de son commandant pour pardonner Sidonnis .

Wrex , lui avait changé et uniquement en bien . Il était devenu un bon leader krogan , violent quand il le fallait , mais déterminé à faire rentrer les krogan dans une ère de prospérité

Tali avait été traumatisée par ses échecs et si elle avait mûrie , elle s'était renfermée sur elle même , le décès de son père n'aidant pas vraiment , même si l'amour que lui portait Shepard l'aida à se rouvrir au dialogue concernant ses sentiments .

Liara avait changée de façon radicale , si elle était jadis douce et timide , elle était désormais froide et brutale , calculatrice et motivée par une terrible vengeance , qui , même une fois le courtier de l'ombre " remplacé " semblait toujours faire rage . Shepard supposa qu'elle ne supportait pas de devenir comme sa mère lorsque elle était endoctrinée .

Joker cachait sa tristesse sous son humour , mais le commandant voyait bien que le pilote était rongé par le remord d'avoir causé la mort de Shepard . Même si ce dernier lui avait assurer maintes fois que ce n'était pas de sa faute , il s'en voudrait probablement à jamais .

Shepard profitait du fait que la plupart de ses amis étaient sur le Normandy , il savait pertinemment que cette époque ne durera pas malheureusement .

Leurs chemins devront se séparer ,tôt ou tard , Shepard devra se rendre à l'Alliance , Tali devra repartir aider son peuple Samara a un devoir de Justicar à accomplir . Miranda devait protéger sa sœur , Jacob se proposa d'ailleurs pour l'aider . L'appel du devoir emportera tout le monde loin .

Alors Shepard profitait du peu de temps qu'il lui restait à passer avec ce formidable équipage , il espérait qu'un jour, quand les moissonneurs seront six pieds sous terre , il pourrait re-rassembler l'équipage . Ils étaient sa famille. Sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse .

_Everybody knows - Léonard Cohen_ ( watch?v=Lin-a2lTelg )

L'homme trouble était déjà épuisé d'avance à l'idée de devoir parler avec le commandant Shepard . Leurs opinions divergeaient de façon spectaculaire , et chaque discussion finissait de la même façon : Shepard , furieux, coupait la communication et demandait à Grunt ( après quelques litres de ryncol ) de danser nu sur " le lac des signes " devant les caméras de l'homme trouble , qui avait dans ses moments là envie de se mettre de la javel pure dans les yeux .

" Que voulez-vous ? " Demanda le commandant .

" Je vais aller droit au but Shepard, ni vous ni moi n'aimons perdre de temps . Ce vaisseau est mien , je l'ai reconstruit dans l'intérêt de Cerberus , pas le votre . "

" Cerberus œuvre pour l'humanité , n'est-ce pas , homme trouble ? "

" En effet , où voulez-vous en venir " Demanda le leader de Cerberus en tirant sur son cigare .

" Je suis le premier Spectre humain , le représentant de l'humanité le plus connus et probablement le plus respecté . Vous êtes un ramassis de crapules racistes haïs par tout le monde . Et le Normandy est mon vaisseau , homme fourbe . "

" Homme trouble " Corrigea l'aîné .

" Homme fourbe convient mieux . " Rectifia Shepard .

" Vous ne connaissez rien , John Shepard "

" Détrompez vous , j'en sais plus que vous , et je vous surpasse en puissance militaire " Contredit le Spectre .

" Vraiment ? Vous êtes un soldat , vous ne connaissez rien à l'information , à la subtilité , à l'économie et à la réalité . Vous vous prenez pour un héros de jeux vidéos , vous êtes le héros que tout le monde veut , mais dont personne n'a besoin . Vous pensez que la justice c'est sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? Non , la justice , c'est tuer trois millions de personne pour en sauver le double , c'est laisser mourir vingt milles personnes défavorisées qui sont sur des planètes éloignées où dans des régions désertiques , pour en sauver dix milles qui ont de l'argent et la communication . La justice , c'est de ôter le pain de la bouche du pauvre pour nourrir les poules grasses du riche. Ça à toujours été comme ça et le sera toujours ." Répliqua L'homme trouble

" Vos monologues sont longs à en crever grand père . Je suis peut-être qu'un pauvre soldat bête comme une brique ,avec la subtilité d'un taureau en rut , mais au moins je serais infiniment plus que vous . Vous parlez des gens comme s'il n'était que du bétail , mais vous ne vous salissez pas les mains , vous ne voyez pas le sang couler dans les sillons des pavées de villes que VOUS avez ravagées , vous n'entendez pas les cris des mères ravagées par la perte de leurs petits et de leurs maris . Il est facil d'agir via une carte , les surfaces holographiques ne représentent pas la vie . J'en sais bien plus que vous ne croyez , Jack Harper . " Répondit le commandant en tournant les talons .

" Le Normandy et son équipage me suivent , ils vous ont tous quittés quand ils se sont rendus comptes des horreurs que vous perpétrées . Le reste de vos hommes le fera aussi . Préparez-vous à la solitude . "

Le commandant partit d'un pas calme . Généralement , c'était le soldat qui s'énervait et se retrouvait à court de rhétorique devant le manipulateur , pas l'inverse .

Cette fois-ci , ce fut l'homme trouble qui appela , cria même dans le vent , avant de réaliser que le commandant avait fermé la chaîne et était probablement en train d'acheter de l'essence pour vaisseau avec la carte bancaire de Cerberus .

Cette fois-ci , ce fut à l'homme trouble d'être frustré et humilié . Et inquiet du fait que Shepard connaissait son vrai nom . Le soldat était plus malin qu'il ne paraissait l'être .

_Redemption Blues - Miracle of Sound_ ( watch?v=zV48aAF5AcM )

Thane se sentait partir . Les couvertures du lit d'hôpital semblait flotter , les prières de Kolyat et Shepard semblait le bercer comme une douce musique . Son fils et son ami lui disait adieu . Thane Krios était prêt à partir .

Grâce à Shepard , son fils était sur la bonne voie pour devenir un homme respectable . Thane pouvait partir en sachant que Kolyat était entre de bonne mains. Krios ne regrettait rien . Les assassinats , les meurtres, les combats ... Il avait déjà payé le prix de tous cela . La rédemption avait un coût , qu'il avait payé de son sang .

Il ferma ses grands yeux noirs pour la dernière fois . Quand il les rouvrit , il était dans l'océan , mais étonnamment , son syndrome de Képral ne le fit pas souffrir , il pouvait respirer librement l'air humide sans souffrir le martyr .

Il nageât jusqu'à la côte , où il fut accueilli par des visages familiers .

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'appela .

" Irikah " Constata Thane en courant vers la femme qu'il aimait.

Il avait traversé l'enfer , une base récolteurs , des bâtiments en feu , des souterrains remplis d'ennemis armés jusqu'au dents , la salle du mess lors de l'heure du repas ( pire que tout , ne sous-estimer JAMAIS un commando de bourrins affamés. Jamais ) . Tout ses sacrifices , ses douleurs , ses blessures valait le coût . La rédemption avait un prix . Un prix que Thane avait payé très cher . Mais à présent, il pouvait en jouir pleinement , il était en paix . Il savait que Shepard le rejoindrait un jour . Ce jour là , l'univers des vivants pleurera . Mais celui des morts sera en fête .

Thane espéra juste que le prix de la rédemption que Shepard aura à payer ne sera au prix de sa dignité , pire , de son humanité ou de son âme.

_Kalashnikov - Goran Bregovic_ ( watch?v=ErlY-xUdFzU )

" Debout tout le monde ! Alerte ! " Cria le commandant à travers les haut-parleurs du Normandy .

Tout le monde se précipita hors du lit ,il devait être quatre heure du matin . Les deux gardes responsables de la sécurité du CIC sursautèrent , dormant pendant leurs heures de travail . Samantha Traynor effectuait une danse étrange en tentant d'enfiler son pantalon tout en se brossant les dents . Ashley Williams courait dans tout les sens avec un fusil d'assaut en hurlant

" Pas encore ! Pas encore ! "

Liara avait été tellement surprise par l'annonce du commandant que ses tentacules étaient droit comme des piques sur sa tête , quand elle sortit en panique de sa cabine , sa " coiffure " ( il s'agissait plus d'une dé-coiffure ) provoqua un fou rire de la part de James Véga et de Garrus Vakarian , qui tentèrent de rester sérieux . James se tint le ventre et ria tellement qu'il en glissa , et se retrouva sur le chariot d'arme que Steve Cortez poussait avec force en distribuant armes et munitions à l'équipage . Le chariot se dirigeât droit sur Javiik , qui attendait l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le commandant . Cortez réussit à freiner le chariot . Pas Véga qui atterrit de tout son poids sur le dernier des prothéens .

Quand ils se relevèrent , la tête de Javiik , généralement peu expressive , semblait vibrer de rage .

" Je vais jeter cet humains maladroit dans l'espace ! À travers le SAS ! " Hurla Javiik , retenue par les pouvoirs biotique de l'asari .

" Allons rejoindre le commandant , avant qu'il ne meurt comme sur le premier Normandy ! " Intervint une Ashley qui semblait faire face à un traumatisme de longue date .

Tali , elle , qui dormait tranquillement dans les quartiers de Shepard , se leva , paniquée , et récupéra son fusil à pompe sur le bureau de Shepard , en récupérant le fusil , elle fit tomber une grande boîte avec marqué dessus " Cadeau de la Reine " elle récupéra des munitions et quand elle se retourna , des multitudes d'araignées occupait le sol et le plafond .

Tali était arachnophobe .

" KEELAH , ARAIGNÉE , ARAIGNÉE DE PARTOUT ! " Hurla la quarienne en proie à une crise de panique , elle tira à multiple reprise sur le sol , le plafond , partout où il y avait des araignées. Y compris sur l'aquarium . Au bout de trois cartouches de fusil à pompe, l'aquarium craqua, déversant des flots torrentiels d'eau et de poissons sur Tali .

Cette dernière se retrouva avec un mérou dans les bras , et une araignée juchée sur son casque, pile devant ses yeux .

Le cri qu'elle poussait failli rendre sourde la moitié de l'équipage même Sovereign devait avoir entendu , personne ne vous entendra crier dans l'espace , qu'ils disaient ...

Une grosse partie de l'équipage était agglutinée dans l'ascenseur .

" Annonce à tous , c'était un poisson d'Avril ! " Annonça le commandant .

Un gros blanc fut suivit d'une quantité astronomique d'insulte .

" C'est dégueulasse ! " S'exclama un quatuor formé de deux minuscules brunettes , une blonde et une poule ( si ça parait pas logique , je vous rappel que l'équipage possède déjà le dernier des prothéens , et le Jésus versions 2.00 alors je fais ce que je veux !) rousse .

" Shepard ! Je vais vous utilisez comme cible d'entraînement ! " Cria Garrus , qui était bloqué entre le derrière de Véga et la tête de Javiik , qui affichait un regard encore plus désapprobateur que d'accoutumée .

" On va se venger ! " Hurla Ashley , qui semblait avoir une envie folle de tirer sur son commandant .

Joker et Shepard était au bord de la crise cardiaque à force de rire . Le rire du commandant s'évanouit quand Tali lui donna un grand coup de crosse de fusil à pompe dans les attributs masculins .

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent et suivent cette fanfiction , ça me fait vraiment plaisir .**

**Ensuite, je souhaite un bon rétablissement à Môman MalyB , on pense à toi ! **

**Je tiens aussi à remercier mes amis ,en particulier Marine , tu gère la fougère ma vieille . **

**Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai écris en haut, c'est juste ce qui me traverse dans la tête quand j'écoute la musique . J'espère que cela vous plaît , vous pouvez laissez un commentaire ! Vous pouvez aussi ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krikr , MalyB qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone . **

**Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire . **

**Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : MalyB ( u/3400139/Maly-B ) et Krikr ( u/4756622/ ) .**


	6. Chapter 6

Pour une meilleure lecture , veuillez écoutez les morceaux via les liens postés

_Keep Myself Awake - Black Lab_. ( watch?v=z8sYJTHk1Y4 ( SETH GREEN ! JOKER ! ) )

Shepard respira un grand coup , s'éveillant au milieu des ruines de la jadis majestueuse Citadelle . Il sentait un poids titanesque au dessus de lui , il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux , mais il ne voyait rien . Il n'entendait plus rien , juste un puissant acouphène qui lui vrillait les tympans .

" AIDEZ-MOI " Cria Shepard , mais il n'entendit pas le son de sa voix , ni la vibration de sa gorge et de son diaphragme . Il tenta de lever les bras , mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger , il avait l'impression d'être écrasé .

Soudainement , il sentit le poids s'alléger , il se sentit être soulevé, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler , il sentait juste qu'on le transportait . Il sentit quelque chose couler de son torse , de sa tête , de sa jambe ... Du sang , probablement . Pensa le commandant .

Il tenta de se lever , de faire un geste , mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas ... Il sentit ses idées , ses pensées , commencer à devenir floues . Il sombra dans l'inconscience .

Shepard se réveilla , il arriva à ce redresser avec difficulté , mais des mains douces et chaudes l'intimèrent à rester au repos sur le matelas .

Le commandant tenta de parler, de crier , sans effet . Il sentait juste le début d'une vibration dans son torse , mais rien de bien concluant .

Il sentit un courant d'air soulever ses cheveux courts , et une présence à ses côtés sur le lit .

Il sentit des mains se déplacer sur son visage . Elles touchèrent d'abord délicatement ses yeux . Shepard comprit le message , et fit " non " de la tête . Les mains se posèrent sur le nez congestionné du commandant .

Ce dernier refit le signe à l'identique . Il sentit un morceaux de tissu se poser sur ses narines .

Shepard souffla par le nez , le débouchant .Les mains l'aidèrent à se moucher . Elles se portèrent ensuite sur les lèvres du commandant ,qu'elles effleurèrent délicatement . Le commandant donna la même réponse : non .

Elles se déplacèrent sur sa gorge , et la massa . Il sentit qu'on lui ouvrait la bouche , il l'ouvrir d'avantage , et sentit un liquide couler dans sa gorge . Il but avec gratitude , et se racle la gorge .

Il tenta de parler , et réussit .

" Où... Où ... Où sommes nous ... ? " Tenta de formuler le commandant . Il n'entendait pas sa voix , il sentait juste les vibrations .

Les mains se posèrent sur ses oreilles .

" Non ... Non ... J'entend rien . " Répondit le commandant à la question muette . Il avait du mal à parler , sa gorge le brûlait , ses lèvres le piquait quand il articulait maladroitement des mots pourtant simples .

Il sentit la pression sur le lit s'accentuer , et un parfum bien connu se fit sentir dans ses narines .

" Li...Ar...A ? " Demanda le commandant avec espoir.

Les mains lui prirent le menton , le faisant faire le signe " oui " .

Le commandant poussa un long soupir de soulagement . Son amie Liara était toujours de cette galaxie , et elle devait probablement savoir où se trouvait le reste de l'équipage .

La fatigue le rattrapa , et il sombra dans le sommeil des justes .

Le commandant s'éveilla , la gorge non-irritée , la tête reposée , et sans acouphène .

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux , mais ne vit rien , que les ténèbres les plus sombres .

Il sentit une main sur la sienne . Une main gantée à trois doigts . Une autre main se dépêcha sur ses yeux . Shepard avait déjà reconnut la propriétaire des mains gantés , ses yeux qu'il croyait disparus pleurèrent , son âme qu'il croyait morte cria " Je t'aime " , son cœur qu'il croyait endormi à jamais battit la chamade , et ses oreilles qu'ils croyaient sourdes lui firent entendre la douce chanson que son aimée lui avait chanté sur la Citadelle . Quand sa douce lui retira le bandage qui l'empêchait de la voir , Shepard fut le plus heureux des hommes. La première chose qu'il pût revoir fut la chose qu'il désirait voir pendant le restant de ses jours . Même si le masque de la jeune femme cachait son doux visage , la joie qu'elle ressentait était palpable .

Le commandant vit sa pièce vocale s'illuminer , signifiant qu'elle parlait , mais il n'entendit aucun son . Elle monta ses mains au niveau des oreilles du commandant , retirant des oreillettes de protection .

" Bon retour , John " Dit Tali d'une voix émue , en enlaçant Shepard.

" Calibrations . Vous vouliez l'entendre depuis si longtemps , n'est-ce pas ? " Plaisanta Garrus , en s'approchant du couple .

"Vous avez pas l'impression de taper l'incruste , Garrus ? Dégageons , je suis tout sauf une cock-blockeuse " Dit Jack en quittant la pièce en adressant un clin d'œil à Shepard .

" On à tout le temps qu'on veut maintenant , Tali . " Déclara Shepard .

_American horror story asylum soundtrack _

Kaidan Alenko se réveilla. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire un jour , la bombe de Virmire avait explosé , il était à côté . Il se leva . Il avait mal de partout , ses os le brûlait , le mal de tête qu'il subissait à cause de ses maudits implants L2 s'intensifiait avec chaque seconde qui passait .

Il ouvrit ses yeux , et constata le massacre .

Des corps , de partout , sur le sol , pendus , empalés sur les bâtiments en flammes .

Un corps s'anima devant lui . Il reconnut le turien qui maltraitait la jeune fille dont il fut éperdument amoureux dans sa jeunesse . Celui à qui il avait briser la nuque .

" Tu m'as tué ... TU M'AS TUÉ ! " Hurla le macabé .

La même phrase fut répété par tout les cadavres , qui parlait de plus en plus fort .

Ceux que Kaidan avait tués sciemment ou inconsciemment pointait un doigt accusateur vers lui , avant de tournoyer autour de lui , de plus en plus près , en continuant de hurler , rajoutant des insultes et des vérités blessantes , ils allèrent de plus en plus vite , Kaidan ne savait plus ou regarder , il se laissa tomber au sol , en position fœtale , sentant leurs présences morbides l'effleurer , le couvrant de frissons .

" Tu n'est rien , Alenko . " Dit une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de la Commandante . La femme qu'il aimait .

Elle tenait un poignard , et se jeta sur lui , lame en avant , lui transperçant le cœur . Il ferma les yeux , acceptant son sort .

Il rouvrit les yeux . Il était dans une plaine jonchée de cadavre . Un cadavre de turien s'éleva . Le même que celui de tout à l'heure .

" Tu est perdus . Tu cours dans la plaine , tu est à bout de souffle , tu as un goût acide dans la bouche , tu continue de courir , les morts te poursuivent , les voix de ton passé te hante , et te rattrapent . Nous savons tout. Tes secrets , tes hontes , tes humiliations et tes complexes .

Nous te les hurlons au visage , tu pleures , tu cris , elle te voit , te tue , tu meurs . Tu te réveille ici , et tout recommence , encore et encore . Un cycle vicieux . " Dit le corps en s'approchant du soldat biotique . " Je te propose deux solutions : soit , tu continues à subir ça à tout jamais , soit , tu tue la commandante , et le cycle s'arrête , et tu accède au paradis ." Proposa le turien en faisant apparaître la commandante Shepard .

Kaidan refusa , et le cauchemar dura des mois , sans interruptions , jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à finalement tuer la commandant . Après tout , ce n'était qu'une image d'elle pas la réalité .

Il prit le poignard qu'un fantôme lui tendait , et lui planta dans la gorge .

Au même moment , le Normandy brûlait , et un trou dans la combinaison au niveau de la jugulaire lui coûta la vie .

Kaidan se sentit s'envoler vers le ciel " _Enfin ! _" Pensa-t-il .

Tout à coup , il redescendit brutalement , souffrant le martyr .

" Pourquoi !? " Hurla le biotique .

" Le paradis n'accueille pas les meurtriers ."

" Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! " Plaida Kaidan

" Vous ne lui avez donc pas planter un couteau dans la gorge ? "

" Si , mais elle n'est pas morte ! "

Le ciel resta sombre et dénué de réponse .

" Cela faisait longtemps " Dit le turien .

Kaidan se retourna .

" Bonjour , traître . "

_Shepard _.

_Ederlezi - Goran Bregovic_ ( watch?v=9pdaSZHBIAU)

Les quariens débarquaient sur Rannoch , après 300 ans en exil . Les Mako-caravanes se déposait sur le sol aride de la planète-mère .

C'était l'euphorie générale , des femmes pleuraient de joie , embrassant à travers leurs philtres le sable de la terre promise .

Les enfants jouaient avec le sable , heureux de voir la terre de leurs ancêtres ,sous la surveillances des plus âgées , qui manifestait leur joie comme ils le pouvaient .

Les premières villes furent rapidement érigées , les quariens étant d'excellent ingénieurs et les geths une excellente main d'œuvre ,des bases militaires furent construites un peu partout sur la planète pour parer à une éventuelle riposte des moissonneurs .

Leurs flottes redoublèrent d'efficacités , n'ayant plus à transporter des civils .

Le climat particulier de Rannoch permit aux quariens de recouvrir rapidement un système immunitaire décent , les geths les aidaient aussi dans cette optique là , privilégiant tout de même le combat face aux moissonneurs .

Le siège de l'Amirauté fut rapidement sur place , l'Amiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay s'occupa majoritairement de la politique d'accueil des réfugiés sur Rannoch , grâce à sa ténacité , la planète des quariens devint un refuge majeur , cette action renfloua l'économie quarienne et annihila presque totalement le racisme anti-quarien .

L'amiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib géra majoritairement les affaires diplomatiques getho-quariennes et travailla d'arrache pied pour faire de l'agriculture quarienne l'agriculture la plus performante possible .

L'amiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh s'occupa exclusivement du domaine de la recherche scientifique , apprenant à cohabiter avec les geths comme le reste des quariens , elle réussit à s'entendre avec eux sur le domaine technique , et fit des prouesses en matière de bio-technologie .

L'amiral Han'Gerrel fut juger inapte à commander de par sa nature violente , et fut remplacer par Kal'Reegar , qui devint un Amiral exemplaire , et dirigea les flottes militaires avec brio contre les forces ennemies .

L'Amiral Tali'Zorah , elle , travailla sur le terrain pour aider le commandant , mais aida à installer des avant-postes sur les planètes quariennes les plus proches du front ou des zones à risques comme Kaddi , Ket'osh , Uriyah , Haestrom et Adas . Elle aida à rapatrier les blessés et les réfugiés en direction de ses avant-postes ou de Rannoch . Elle devint aussi l'ambassadrice quarienne de la Citadelle .

_Starman - David Bowie_ ( watch?v=tRcPA7Fzebw)

L'enterrement du commandant Shepard était un événement mondain , une bonne partie de l'élite de la galaxie s'y était dépêchée , non pas pour remercier l'homme qui leur avait sauvé la vie , mais surtout pour faire bonne impression .

L'équipage du commandant organisa une cérémonie en privé pour rendre un dernier hommage à leur commandant.

Karin Chakwas fut la première à prendre la parole .

" Je connaissais Shepard depuis un bout de temps , sa mère ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de lui , il passait déjà sa vie à jouer avec des bouts de bois en prétendant que c'était des pistolets , mais je me souviendrais toujours de la fois où il m'a pointé le ciel du doigt , en disant " plus tard , je serais là-bas , je vivrais là-bas et mourrais là-bas " il avait toujours voulut voir l'espace , y vivre , combattre pour le maintenir aussi paisible que possible . Il a réussit . " Dit l'ancien médecin du Normandy .

Ce fut Ashley qui se leva , cette fois-ci .

" Le commandant était vraiment un homme bien , un soldat d'exception , et un ami précieux . Il savait se montrer fort et dangereux comme il savait se montrer doux et compréhensif quand il le fallait . Il nous manquera . " Ajouta l'Artilleur Williams en se rasseyant .

Garrus se leva " Shepard était plus qu'un commandant pour nous tous , c'était comme un père , comme un frère ... C'était mon mentor , sa mort est difficile à supporter , j'espère juste que , où qu'il soit , il est heureux . Il est trop bon pour souffrir . " Dit Garrus , en levant son verre .

Liara parla à son tour .

" Le commandant était plus qu'un homme, plus qu'un héros , un symbole . Le symbole de la compassion , de tolérance , de la force , et la preuve que l'humanité à sa place au conseil . Il nous manqueras à tous . "

Tali se leva subitement , à l'étonnement de la foule , la jeune quarienne s'exprimait rarement .

" Le commandant Shepard m'a appris beaucoup de chose , et si lui est mort , son combat ne l'est pas . Les moissonneurs arrivent , je me battrais pour mener son combat . D'une façon , ou d'une autre . Et je pense que je ne suis pas seule . " Dit la jeune quarienne . Tout l'équipage hocha la tête simultanément .

Wrex parla à son tour , bousculant quelques hommes d'équipages en se levant .

" Si je serais le reste de la galaxie , je me boufferais les doigts . Shepard était un soldat extraordinaire , il devait avoir du sang krogan . C'était un bon leader , et un ami pas trop mal . L'humanité l'a dans le c*l ce coup ci . Au moins , Shepard est mort comme il a vécu . Dans l'espace . "

**Je tiens à faire un gros bisous à Charlotte , tiens bon , tout va s'arranger , je te le promet . Je remercie aussi Marine et Kévin , vous êtes des lumières ! ( éteintes ) ! Un énorme merci à mes amies ( Elena , Ju , Ya' , Loo ... ) et à mes professeurs , qui ne lirons jamais ceci , mais bon , l'espoir fait vivre :3 , merci de m'avoir supportée ( dans tout les sens du termes ) . Et un énorme merci à mon copain , qui me soutien , m'aime , et m'aide à voir la lumière depuis maintenant cinq ans ! **

**Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai écris en haut, c'est juste ce qui me traverse dans la tête quand j'écoute la musique . J'espère que cela vous plaît , vous pouvez laissez un commentaire ! Vous pouvez aussi ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krikr , MalyB qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone . **

**Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire . **

**Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : MalyB ( u/3400139/Maly-B ) et Krikr ( u/4756622/ ) .**


	7. Chapter 7

Pour une meilleure lecture , veuillez écoutez les morceaux via les liens postés.

_So far away - Avenged Sevenfold . ( watch?v=77RGt6dqCPE) _

Tali'Zorah pleurait silencieusement sur sa planète-mère , Rannoch . Elle comprenait ce qu'était la véritable solitude . Avoir envie de pleurer quand tout le monde était heureux , ne pas pouvoir dormir malgré la fatigue accumulée , sourire alors qu'à l'intérieur , elle était brisée .

Car là ou tout le monde célébrait la fin de la guerre , elle devait faire face à la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait : le commandant Shepard , mort au combat sur la citadelle .

Elle n'avait pas eu de corps à enterrer , juste une poussière aussi fine que le lien qui la retenait à la vie . Kelly Chambers lui conseillait de tourner la page , d'oublier . Mais comment oublier l'homme qui avait sauver la galaxie ? Chaque rue était placardée de photo représentant le défunt héros , chaque discussion était indirectement ou directement tournée vers lui . Il était omniprésent , sans l'être vraiment .

L'équipage du Normandy l'aida à construire sa maison sur Rannoch , non loin de la Capitale . Pas seulement parce que Tali était leur amie , mais surtout pour réaliser à titre posthume le rêve de leur commandant .

Seulement , Tali n'avait aucune raison de s'installer sur Rannoch désormais . Elle voulait fonder une famille avec Shepard . Être heureuse avec lui , peut être porter ses enfants grâces aux avancées prodigieuses de la science . Mais c'était impossible . Impossible , car celui qu'elle aimait n'était plus là .

Tout le monde avait quelqu'un , même Joker , qui s'était marié avec IDA à la fin des travaux du logis de Tali .

Tali était donc restée seule dans une grande maison silencieuse , sur une planète qui ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'elle a perdu . Elle n'avait plus de père , plus de mère , plus de compagnon . Ses amis passaient de moins en moins , leurs familles avaient besoin d'eux.

Tali , elle ,n'était attendue nulle part . Tali , elle , n'était pas indispensable . Tali était devenue ... Inutile .

Elle prit une décision bien sombre : en finir . Elle écrivit une brève lettre d'adieu à l'intention de ses amis , expliquant les raisons de son départ définitif .

Elle se rendit sur sa véranda , qui donnait sur l'océan fougueux de Rannoch . La jeune quarienne retira son masque , regarda sa planète pour la dernière fois .

Elle posa le canon de son pistolet sur sa tempe .

" J'arrive , John ... J'arrive ... " Dit-elle , la gorge nouée .

Un bruit assourdissant envahit la zone d'habitude paisible . Tali leva les yeux aux ciel .

Un moissonneur .

Elle savait que depuis que Shepard a activé le Creuset , les moissonneurs étaient devenus pacifiques , mais elle ne leur faisait pas confiance . Ils avaient pris trop de vies et trop de civilisation pour êtres dignes de confiance.

Le moissonneur se posa dans la mer , en face de la jeune quarienne.

" Tali . " Appela le moissonneur avec une voix que Tali connaissait très bien .

" John !? Non, c'est impossible , tu est mort ! "

" Je n'ai que peu de temps avant de repartir , c'est moi . John Shepard. T veux une preuve ? Quand tu est soûle , tu appelles les pailles " port d'introduction d'urgence " ! "

Il n'y avait que lui qui connaissait des tels détails . Il n'y avait aucun doute possible . C'était bien lui .

" Tu m'avais promis... Tu m'avais promis que tu me construirait une maison ! " Sanglota Tali .

" Je l'ai fais . Les geths et les moissonneurs ont aidés à bâtir la maison , l'équipage du Normandy aussi. " Répondit la machine.

" Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Pourquoi est-tu là , pour me hanter d'avantage ? Retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? " Demanda la quarienne.

" Pour te dire que je suis la . Je suis peut être loin, très loin de toi physiquement. Mais je suis là , chaque pas que tu fais , chaque respiration que tu prends , je le vois . J'ai vu ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Ne le fais pas . Je suis la . Je suis désolé . Je dois partir ... Il m'appelle ... " S'interrompit le commandant déchu .

" Qui ? " Demanda Tali .

" L'autre moi ... Celui qui commande les autres moissonneurs ... Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais . Un jour peut-être , je pourrais revenir pour toujours... Attends-moi ... " Le moissonneur perdit tout semblant d'humanité , et répartit sans un mot .

Tali attendit . Chaque mois , " Shepard "passait . Ses visites firent au début beaucoup de mal à Tali , mais avec le temps, elle apprenait à aimer ses visites , elle commençait à pouvoir avancer à nouveau . Elle reprit son poste d'Amiral , quittait parfois Rannoch pour rendre des visites à ses amis , leur expliquer la situation .

Un beau jour , elle entendit sonner à la porte .

Un jeune homme couvert d'implants se présenta à elle. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa voix où son nom pour reconnaître son homme .

Il avait abandonné " son " moissonneur après s'être fait reconstituer un corps . Son " autre lui " le laissa partir ,un homme brisé étant aussi inutile qu'un rouge à lèvre pour krogan .

Il emménagea avec Tali , et devint l'ambassadeur Humain de Rannoch, ils eurent trois enfants : Mordin , Kaidan et Thane . Ils adoptèrent un petit chiot qui bougeait sans arrêts ses oreilles , il le nommèrent Légion .

Le temps des ennuis était loin... Si loin ... Puis, leurs enfants devinrent des adolescents. Les moissonneurs étaient une partie de plaisir à côté .

_Every Breath You Take - the police ( watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs) _

Le commandant tentait d'échapper à l'asari psychopathe qui le suivait en permanence.

Car oui , où qu'il aille , quoi qu'il fasse , Liara le suivait à la trace . Elle lisait ses mails , surveillait sa cabine , savait ce qu'il mangeait , les personnes qu'il voyait ...

La dernière fois , Shepard mangeait tranquillement à un restaurant de la Citadelle " El keke sauvage " , tandis qu'il mangeait paisiblement ses buritos , il reçut un message de la part de Liara

" Attention , cela fait grossir " .

Et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, pendant que Shepard , Garrus et James se faisaient un poker , le commandant éternua ( il avait pris froid en allant chercher Léviathan ) il reçut un appel .

" À vos souhaits " Tout le monde avait été choqué .

Shepard eut aussi l'extrême surprise de constater , un matin , en se réveillant, que Liara lui avait mît une puce de traçage dans l'épaule .

C'était une fétichiste . Une fétichiste dangereuse .

Dans le journal de Liara ...

23/04Cher journal : Aujourd'hui , j'ai profité du fait que Shepard soit partit rendre une visite à Tali pour installer des caméras dans ses toilettes . J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir sous la douche . Cela me trottait dans la tête depuis le premier Normandy .

2/05Cher Journal : Shepard est allé prendre une douche. Il n'était pas seul , Tali était avec lui . Je mentirais si je disais que je n'envie pas Tali.

Cher Journal : Shepard est répartit prendre une douche . Avec Javik . J'ai besoin de Javel , je compte m'en mettre dans les yeux.

12/05 Cher Journal : Thessia vient d'être détruite , le commandant est venu voir comment j'allais, il m'a même fait un câlin ! Comme je trouve que le feeling passe , je compte m'installer nue dans son lit pour lui faire une surprise .

Dans le journal de Shepard ...

23/04 Cher journal : Aujourd'hui , j'ai rendu une visite à Jack , elle s'est fait tatouer mon nom à un endroit que la décence m'empêche de citer . J'ai aussi croisé Samara sur la Citadelle , je n'ai pas pût résister à la tentation ... En tout cas, elle est très , très souple . J'ai aussi vu Jacob à l'hôpital , il venait voir sa femme, qui est enceinte. J'ai suggéré qu'ils l'appellent " Luc " ... Car je suis son père .

2/05 : aujourd'hui , j'ai ramené Tali dans ma cabine , elle n'est pas au courant que je la trompe mais je suis au courant qu'elle me pompe . ( Je sors ? ) Non , plus sérieusement , je trouve que tout le monde devrait se farcir des quariens , ils sont vraiment de bon ingénieurs , ils m'aident à avoir une tourelle bien droite . Javik à aussi bien voulu se prêter à mes " batifolages de primitifs " . C'était amusant .

12 / 05 : Thessia vient d'être détruite , je suis allé voir comment se portait la bipolaire bleue . Ce soir , en tout cas , j'ai prévu une de ses fêtes , un hanari , un elcor , un vorcha , Aria T'Loak et Garrus ... On va vraiment , s'éclater ... Mon instinct me dit que je vais finir par avoir les valseuse aussi fines que des sachets de thé si ça continue .

_On ira -Zaz ( watch?v=8IjWHBGzsu4) _

On ira

Écouter les cris des morts sur Thessia

On ira

Rougir le lac Turkana

On ira

Enflammer les cieux de Palaven

Et on verra les corps flotter sur la Seine

On ira

Détruire tout les organiques

On ira

Détruire aussi tout les synthétiques

On lèvera

Nos lasers sur Big Ben

Et on enverra nos armées raser la tour CN

Oh ! Qu'elle est belle notre chance,

Aux mille couleurs du sang versé

Mélangées de nos races

Tandis que leur cycle va s'achever

Nous êtes les étoiles, vous êtes des vers de terres

Vous êtes un grain de sable, nous sommes le désert,

Vous êtes Twilight, et nous sommes les briquets !

Oh, oh, oh, oh ! Oh, oh, oh !

Nous sommes l'éternelle solution, et vous êtes temporaire

Nous sommes l'univers, et vous n'êtes que de la chaire

Nous sommes des vétérans, vous êtes des nouveaux-nés

Oh, oh, oh, oh ! Oh, oh, oh !

On dira

Que les nations n'ont plus de drapeaux

On fera

Des exécutions massives de "héros "

On saura

Que les enfants quand ils meurent donnent des fins pourries

Et que Garrus veut aussi se farcir Tali

On dira

Que les os broyés font le meilleur fromage

On verra

Que le malheur aussi se partage

On entendra

Vos cris d'intense douleur

Et pour ça , saura donner ce qu'on a de meilleur.

Oh ! Qu'elle est belle notre chance,

Aux mille couleurs du sang versé

Mélangées de nos races

Tandis que leur cycle va s'achever

Nous êtes les étoiles, vous êtes des vers de terres

Vous êtes un grain de sable, nous sommes le désert,

Vous êtes Twilight, et nous sommes les briquets !

Oh, oh, oh, oh ! Oh, oh, oh !

Nous sommes l'éternelle solution, et vous êtes temporaire

Nous sommes l'univers, et vous n'êtes que de la chaire

Nous sommes des vétérans, vous êtes des nouveaux-nés

Oh ! Qu'elle est belle notre chance,

Aux mille couleurs du sang versé

Mélangées de nos races

Tandis que leur cycle va s'achever

Nous êtes les étoiles, vous êtes des vers de terres

Vous êtes un grain de sable, nous sommes le désert,

Vous êtes Twilight, et nous sommes les briquets !

Oh, oh, oh, oh ! Oh, oh, oh !

Nous sommes l'éternelle solution, et vous êtes temporaire

Nous sommes l'univers, et vous n'êtes que de la chaire

Nous sommes au sommet , et vous au cimetière

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent , que ce soit en lisant ce que j'écris , en laissant des commentaires ou en étant constamment là pour m'écouter ,et m'aider . Je souhaite aussi beaucoup de courage à Charlotte et Tally . Courage , everything's gonna be okay now . **

**Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai écris en haut, c'est juste ce qui me traverse dans la tête quand j'écoute la musique . J'espère que cela vous plaît , vous pouvez laissez un commentaire ! Vous pouvez aussi ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krikr , MalyB qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone . **

**Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire . **

**Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : MalyB ( u/3400139/Maly-B ) et Krikr ( u/4756622/ ) .**


	8. Chapter 8

Pour une meilleure lecture , veuillez écoutez les morceaux via les liens postés.

_American horror story -It was always you helena . ( watch?v=Wfb_VWU4KlA____) _

Attention , cette histoire la n'est pas adaptée pour un public jeune ou sensible à la violence et au gore . Si vous craignez d'avoir peur , ne lisez pas, passez directement à l'autre histoire .

Creepy Pasta -1

Après la victoire des forces alliés sur les moissonneurs , et la mort du commandant Shepard , le Normandy fut transformé en musé , que l'ancien équipage visitait régulièrement.

Jusqu'au jour où Jacob Taylor entendit des voix dans l'ancienne cabine du commandant .

" Plus de temps... Plus de temps ... "

L'ancien marine quitta la cabine avec précipitation , avant d'appeler sa femme à la rescousse .

Quand ils rentrèrent , des reflets de poissons pouvait être aperçus dans l'aquarium , sans qu'il n'y ait de poisson.

Garrus Vakarian , James Véga et Kaidan Alenko , anciens membres du commando d'action du Normandy se rendirent avec Jacob pour tirer cette histoire au clair .

Nulle ne sait ce qu'il c'est passé dans la cabine , mais les hommes furent atteint de démence , et furent placés en isolement .

Ils restèrent pendant près de six jours dans état plutôt stable , parlant entre eux .

Quand minuit sonna à la fin de la sixième journée , le silence ce fit .

Ils ne parlèrent plus , les scientifiques pensèrent d'abord à un problème au niveau des micros installer dans la salle, et demandèrent aux déments de s'allonger sur le sol , que leurs coopérations pourrait les aider à être libérés plus tôt .

Une seule phrase fut prononcée par le micro , qui marchait parfaitement .

" Nous ne voulons pas êtres libérés " La voix semblait frêle , mais appartenait sans doute à Kaidan.

Quand les scientifiques ouvrirent le SAS pour vérifier l'état des patients , la stupeur et l'horreur fut générale .

Des lambeaux de chaires et de peaux gisaient sur le sol, les détenus s'étaient arracher la peau , leurs organes étaient apparent , cependant , ils ne semblaient pas souffrir .

" Nous devrions enfermé quelqu'un avec eux, pour éviter qu'ils ne se blessent , vous , vous vous en occuperez " Annonça le médecin en chef .

Un scientifique , rendu fou par tant de violence , sortit son pistolet , tua son officier supérieur , et , prenant un otage un des détenus, clama haut et fort qu'il ne serait pas mis en cellules avec " Eux" .

L'ancien Spectre Alenko , releva la tête , et parla avec une voix claire , qui semblait mélanger sa voix et celle de ses camarades, mais dans des tons plus sombres et grave , déclara ceci :

" Nous sommes vous . Nous sommes la folie qui sommeille dans votre subconscient , celle qui s'évade dans votre paradis nocturne que vous appelez sommeil . Nous attendons d'être libre ,et chacune de vos inspirations et expirations nous rapprochent un peu plus du but . "

Le scientifique tira sur le sac d'os , les derniers mots du détenu furent

" Si prêt ... Nous sommes si prêts ... "

Les détenus restant reprirent leurs esprits à la mort de leurs collègue .

James ne se remit jamais de cet événement , et sombra dans l'alcoolisme.

Jacob , dans un élan de folie , trancha la gorge de sa femme , arracha le fœtus qui sommeillait dans son ventre et le dévora .

Garrus devint fou et se pendit sur Palaven , avec une corde faite en peau d'asari .

Liara T'soni , intriguée par les rumeurs incessantes sur le musée s'y rendit à son tour . Elle ressortie amputée des cinq sens , et se retira avec son associé Féron dans une ancienne base militaire abandonnée et se filma chaque jour .

Les premiers jours se déroulèrent normalement , mais tout à coup ,Féron l'attacha face à la caméra et resta près de l'asari pour la nourrir et l'hydrater .

Elle sombra peu à peu dans la folie, criant qu'elle entendait des voix, celle de sa mère , celle de Shepard , de Garrus et de Kaidan .

Peu après , elle sombra des crises de larmes durant parfois jusqu'au cinq heures , donnant des dates de morts précises sur son ancien équipage .

Elle se réveilla soudainement de sa transe , et , déclara :

" La déesse nous a abandonnés , les quatre arrivent "

Ces paroles furent ses dernières , elle mourut peu après , de causes " naturelles " .

Quelques mois plus tard , la galaxie était au comble du bonheur : le commandant Shepard avait été retrouvé dans les décombres de la Citadelle , survivant dans les vestiges sans trop de difficultés .

Cependant , quand il apprit le terrible sort de ses amis , il fut changé à tout jamais .

Il rentra par effraction dans le musée Normandy , récupéra l'IFF de son ancien vaisseau , et s'exila sur les décombres de la base récolteurs .

Tali'Zorah , Mordin Solus et Grunt Urdnot se lancèrent sur ses traces , l'ingénieuse quarienne utilisa une copie de l'IFF qu'elle avait effectuée sur le premier Normandy .

Nul ne sait ce qui s'est passé de l'autre côté du Relais Omega 4 , mais quand ils revinrent , ce ne fut plus les héros de la guerre contre les moissonneurs , mais des déments avec des armes , beaucoup d'armes .

Shepard et Grunt usèrent et abusèrent de leurs influences sur les Krogans et les autres espèces , Tali demanda à plusieurs vaisseaux agricoles quariens de priver de nourriture et d'eau autant de monde possibles. Les pénuries de ressources firent tomber les grandes capitales et les planètes-mères subirent une vague de racisme et violence jamais vu auparavant .

Mordin Solus mît au point des virus extrêmement dangereux qui se répandirent dans l'eau et la nourriture que Shepard apporta ,se présentant comme un sauveur.

Les peuples ,rassasiés et reconnaissant envers Shepard suivirent volontiers ce dernier quand il débuta une révolution d'une envergure titanesque pour que " le peuple soit au commandes de la galaxie "

Évidement , les armées qui suivaient Shepqrd l'emportèrent sans grande difficultés , et quand le peuple pensa pouvoir profiter de cette paix durement gagnée , la maladie se déclara .

En trois semaines, les 3/4 de la population était morte, le reste à l'agonie , seul demeurait les quelques " élus " que Shepard désirait pour rebâtir une " meilleure Galaxie " .

Finalement , les moissonneurs avaient raison .

Quelques années plus tard , quand Joker se rendit à la cabine de capitaine , il vu un visage se dessiner dans la vitre .

Celui de l'enfant de Vancouver .

**_C'EST BON , ÇA FAIT PLUS PEUR , VOUS POUVEZ REVENIR ! _**

( j'ai écris cette histoire là car cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle "hantait " mes rêves , et oui , j'ai vraiment des rêves très très très très très étranges )

_Ohne Dich -Rammstein. ( watch?v=U7DHoZEBQtI )_

La guerre était finie ... Et pourtant ... Et pourtant tout le monde ne souriait pas . Certains célébrait , bien entendue , la fin de ce combat acharné contre le destin et la fatalité , d'autre , eux , enterrait leurs proches , morts au front .

C'était le cas de Shepard , qui , en cherchant des survivants dans les ruines de Londres , tomba sur le corps sans vie de la femme qu'il aimait .

Il pensait qu'elle avait fuit à bord du Normandy , comme il lui avait demander , mais la jeune quarienne avait tenter de suivre son amant , et avait finit par être transpercée par les balles des maraudeurs ennemis .

Le commandant , effondré par cette perte tragique , réalisa son rêve , et celui de Tali , lui bâtir une maison sur Rannoch , où ils pourraient tout deux vivre ensembles .

C'est ce qu'il fit .

Il construisit un somptueux tombeau , seul à la force des ses mains . Le commandant pouvait se vanter d'avoir des dons dans toutes les matières , ce tombeau était absolument somptueux .

Il était immense , des grandes colonnes de marbres s'élevait sur dix mètres , reliées par des grands voiles violets et blancs , les couleurs favorites de Tali , la longue allée qui menait au caveau était parsemée de fleurs et de statue , représentant les membres du Normandy .

Tout au bout de la splendide allée se trouvait une bâtisse blanche et noire, dominant majestueusement les lieux , qui , malgré leurs grandes beautés , portaient une tristesse apparente .

L'intérieur était tout aussi somptueux , bien éclairé et original , une seule tombe était disponible , et grande ouverte .

Le jour de l'enterrement , Shepard porta à bout de bras sa dulcinée , la serrant contre lui comme si elle allait s'envoler .

Quand il la déposa dans son cercueil , il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de prendre une gorgée du verre qu'il tenait à la main .

Il posa le verre sur le sol , s'allongea au côté de Tali , en lui prenant la main , et il fit signe à Javik , qui connaissait les intentions du commandant , et par pur respect , respecta à la lettre ses dernières volontés .

Le commandant s'endormit , sans douleur, ni peur.

Quand il se réveilla , il était sur Rannoch , et une personne qu'il connaissait très bien lui tenait la main . La femme de sa vie serait aussi celle de sa mort .

**C'est encore moi , je tiens à repartir avec mes remerciements, ( je suis comme ça , moi ) je tiens à remercier deux personnes extraordinaires , Belie et Naho , qui se reconnaitrons sans problèmes , merci d'avoir été la quand ça allait mal , et merci de toujours y être . Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ,et à Naho, je présente mes plus sincères condoléances . Cette vie est cruelle, mais j'espère qu'elle sera plus juste avec toi qu'elle ne l'a été par le passé . **

**Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai écris en haut, c'est juste ce qui me traverse dans la tête quand j'écoute la musique . J'espère que cela vous plaît , vous pouvez laissez un commentaire ! Vous pouvez aussi ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krikr , MalyB qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone . **

**Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire . **

**Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : MalyB ( u/3400139/Maly-B ) et Krikr ( u/4756622/ ) .**


	9. Chapter 9

Pour une meilleure lecture , veuillez écoutez les morceaux via les liens postés.

I hate everything about you - Three day grace

Shepard était en colère , non pas contre Grunt , Joker ou même Liara , il était en colère contre lui même . Car depuis quelques mois maintenant , il entretenait une " relation " malsaine avec Jack . Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait , elle était odieuse , elle était ingrate et affreusement vulgaire , cependant , à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle , son cœur s'emballait , et il n'arrivait pas à penser de façon cohérente .

Chacun de ses pas , chacune de ses insultes , chaque cris qu'elle poussait , chaque geste vulgaire qu'elle faisait , chaque menace qu'elle proférait excitait le Commandant au delà de la raison .

Il retourna la voire une fois de plus dans son trou à rat en dessous de la salle d'ingénierie , en tentant désespérément de faire d'elle quelqu'un de meilleur .

" Vous voulez quoi ? Me faire perdre du temps , le roi des Scouts ? " Demanda Jack en se levant de son " lit " qui abritait une colonie de Datapad .

" Non , je voulais vous demandez , pourquoi êtes vous si ... Asociale ? " Demanda à son tour le commandant .

Il choisissait ses mots avec soins , car un faux pas avec Jack mène directement à une mort.

Une mort douloureuse , incluant une castration .

" De bien jolis mots pour me demander pourquoi je suis une sale garce , boyscout . Je vais vous le dire " elle se planta devant le commandant , les mains sur les hanches " Car j'ai tout vu , tout vécu , j'ai été violée , traitée comme une moins que rien , j'ai été un sujet d'expérience , une hors-la-loi , une paria . Chaque personne à qui j'ai fait confiance m'a trahi, m'a planté un couteau dans le dos . Non , j'veux pas de votre pitié , Shepard , elle serait mal placée et erronée . J'vous demande pas votre pitié , votre approbation ni votre compatissance . Ça servirait à rien "

" Si , à vous faire comprendre que je vous écoute , et que je suis la pour vous , nous ne sommes pas si différents , Jack "

" Vous vous trompez , nous n'avons rien en commun . Vous êtes un jeune chien fou de l'Alliance , non , quoique vous puissiez dire , vous avez leur nom tatoué sur la gueule , tôt ou tard vous serez à nouveau à leurs bottes . Vous cherchez l'approbation des autres pour vous sentir vivant . Ne me contredisez pas , j'ai vu à quel point votre opinion peut changer quand vous êtes à côté de Tali ou de Thane . Vous vous mirez dans leurs yeux remplis par l'admiration , et vous vous sentez tellement vivant quand ils scandent leur amour et leur confiance en vous . Vous jouez les humbles , mais derrière la façade , vous regorgez d'orgueil . À chaque fois qu'on vous appelle " héros " , " spectre " ou " commandant " on dirait que ce qui repose au fond de votre pantalon explose . Ça doit être sympathique d'être le dernier survivant , auprès de la genre féminine , ça en jette , hein ? Au fond , vous êtes content d'être le dernier debout , comme ça toute la gloire est pour vous ... "

" La ferme ... " Commença Shepard .

" Oh , il a des griffes le petit lion d'Elysium , et il les retires du cul de la quarienne , en plus ? "

" La ferme . "

" Je l'ai cassé ,le petit soldat en jouet ? Où il commence juste à se rendre compte de qui il est ? " Dit Jack en tournant le dos au commandant , qui était internement en ébullition .

" LA FERME " Cria t-il , en attrapant Jack par le bout de la tunique et en la retournant pour qu'elle lui fasse face .

" Ferme-la ! " Il l'embrassa , mais ce n'était pas le genre de baiser que lui et Tali partageaient , s'était un baiser plein de rage , il lui mordit la lèvre avec force , en sentant le Lion à l'intérieur de lui commencer à rugir avec hâte , n'ayant qu'une seule envie : montrer à cette femme qui était le dominant .

" Tu me traites de faible , de paon pavanant dans sa cour " Le commandant abandonna le vouvoiement au profit du tutoiement , soulignant son courroux " Tu me traites de faible , et pourtant , et pourtant toi , tu ne choisis pas de camp , tu te dis neutre , je te dis lâche , tu ne veux pas t'impliquer car tu as peur , tu te dis lointaine , mais tu as peur des autres , tu te dis une battante , mais tu as peur de mourir , je ne nie pas avoir cette peur , contrairement à toi , tu n'assume pas ce que tu fais , dis , pense , moi si ! J'ose aller de l'avant , toi , tu te lamente sur ton passé , tu joues la rebelle , alors que tu n'est qu'une gamine prétentieuse et blasée , ta vie passée n'a peut être pas été idéale , mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de pourrir celle des autres ! "

Jack tenta de répondre , mais le commandant ne lui laissa pas le temps, l'enserrant dans une étreinte d'acier, avant de la jeter sur son matelas , et se lui montrer sauvagement de quoi le " boyscout " était capable.

Les jours suivants , Jack ne sortit pas de sa " chambre " et quand elle en sortit enfin , elle était silencieuse , pour le plus grand bonheur de l'équipage . Elle se calma , et quand Shepard fut mît en attente de jugement par l'Alliance , elle s'engagea à son tour dans l'Alliance .

Le lion l'avait calmée , et lui avait montré , de façon que certains pourraient qualifier de brutale , mais la fin justifie les moyens .

She can't love you - chemise ( Cravate ! Je sors - )

Catfights -1

Tali n'en pouvait plus de voir le commandant Shepard baver sur le décolleté de Ashley .

Depuis que cette dernière était revenue sur le Normandy, cette Bosh'tet n'arrêtait pas d'aguicher Shepard avec son nouveau ... " style ".

Miss Williams n'arrêtait pas de suivre Shepard partout ou il allait, elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et tentait de faire comprendre à Tali lors de joutes verbales que le commandant était sa propriété .

" Tali , si le commandant est partit avec vous , c'est à cause de moi et de ce que j'ai dis sur Éden Prime , c'est normal qu'il revienne avec moi "

" Ashley , JOHN ( elle insista lourdement sur le fait que Shepard l'avait autorisée à dire son prénom ) m'aime , il m'a donné ma terre natale , une myriade de cadeau , et son cœur , vous il vous à donné un toit , et le droit de la fermer avant de prendre la crosse de mon fusil à pompe dans la tête " menaça Tali .

" Avec votre combinaison , vous ne pouvez pas avoir de contact physique , une relation à long terme ne fonctionnerait jamais "

" Détrompez vous , je peux retirer ma combinaison , et j'ai déjà passé la nuit avec Shepard , et plus d'une fois . Et cela prouve , que , contrairement à vous , je n'ai pas besoin de me mettre à moitié nue pour lui montrer ce que la nature m'a donné. Vous , vous mettez en avant votre poitrine et votre postérieur pour cacher le vide de votre boîte crânienne "

" Je connais presque tout les poèmes de Tennyson par cœur ! "

" Tout le monde peut retenir quelque chose par cœur c'est simple , le comprendre , c'est plus compliqué . "

" Allez vous faire ... " Ashley avait du mal à garder son calme , elle ne supportait pas vraiment le fait qu'une petite quarienne puisse voler son cher commandant .

" Foutre ? Pas de problème , John sera ... ravi ... " Insinua la jeune quarienne . Elle ne montrait pas souvent les dents , mais elle voulait que les choses soient claires . John était à elle .

L'omnitool de Tali sonna .

" Je dois vous laissez justement , John m'appelle . "

Tali demanda spécialement au commandant de lui faire l'amour dans les quartiers de l'équipage , pour qu'Ashley entende bien .

" Parfois , être méchante , ça fait du bien . " Pensa Tali

**Hey ! Ça faisait un bail ! Désolée de l'énorme retard , mais je pense que beaucoup comprendront qu'avec la fin de l'année scolaire , j'ai du boulot ,beaucoup de boulot ( se met en position fœtale et pleure ) .**

**Bon , je suis désolée pour le manque de contenu ( ranger vos couteau s'il vous plaît , déposer vos armes à feu dans le panier prévu à cet effet, si vous désirez toujours me tuer , je vends des poupées vaudou à mon effigie ) j'écrirais sûrement plus quand je pourrais . **

**Et comme d'habitude , je tiens à remercier et féliciter Marine pour le succès de sa fanfiction , j'ai hâte de lire la suite :3 **

**Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai écris en haut, c'est juste ce qui me traverse dans la tête quand j'écoute la musique . J'espère que cela vous plaît , vous pouvez laissez un commentaire ! Vous pouvez aussi ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krikr , MalyB et Etrelley qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone . **

**Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire . **

**Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : MalyB ( u/3400139/Maly-B ) Krikr ( u/4756622/ ) Etrelley ( u/5717036/Etrelley ) **


End file.
